


О муках творчества

by Derstorm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, fandom Antagonists 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derstorm/pseuds/Derstorm
Summary: Пара слов о том, как пишется макси о любимом злодее и любимом герое.
Relationships: Evil/Hero
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс Антагонистов





	О муках творчества

**Author's Note:**

> Источник вдохновения - коллекция [Макси](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fb2020_bbquest/works) команды fandom Antagonists 2020.
> 
> Бета: замечательная [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta)

— Итак, — Злодей скептически посмотрел на стакан виски в руке. — В первую очередь предлагаю определиться с объемом. Что Она планирует?

— Планирует мини, — ответил Герой.

— Мини? Мини — это легко, — махнул рукой Злодей. — Давай тогда не тянуть и сразу потрахаемся.

Одним плавным движением, сочетавшим в себе хищную грацию и скрытую силу, Злодей поднялся с кресла и подошел к Герою. Потрескивавший в камине огонь отражался в его нечеловечески ярких глазах, в которых читалось неукротимое желание. Он медленно поднял руку и легонько провел самыми кончиками пальцев по щеке Героя, попутно заправляя за ухо выбившуюся прядку волос, отчего тот сглотнул и…

— Нет, подожди, — прервал его Герой. — Мы не можем просто взять и потрахаться. Мы вообще-то враги. К тому же тебе еще сначала нужно выяснить мою личность!

— Блядь! — выругался Злодей.

— Не выражайся, — тут же поправил его Герой.

— И как ты себе представляешь уложить это все в мини?

— Ну, — Герой задумчиво пожевал губу. — Мы можем представить, что мою личность ты вычислил где-нибудь за кадром.

— Так давай мы и развитие отношений от врагов к любовникам проведем где-нибудь за кадром?

— Нельзя. Это же самое вкусное.

— Блядь, — еще раз выругался Злодей. — Ладно, тогда сделаем вот что. Нужна сцена, где мы во время драки друг с другом флиртуем, да еще так, чтобы между нами от сексуального напряжения все искрило.

— О, отличная идея! — одобрил Герой.

— А у Нее получится?

— Конечно, получится, — отмахнулся Герой.

— Как в тот раз, когда весь твой флирт свелся к тому, что ты постоянно обещал меня убить? — усмехнулся Злодей.

— Ой, я тебя умоляю! — поморщился Герой.

Злодей наклонился к самому его уху и произнес до невозможности низким голосом:

— Я бы послушал, как ты умоляешь меня в совсем другой обстановке.

Дыхание Героя заметно сбилось, и Злодей с удовольствием заметил, как расширились его зрачки. Он нежно провел самыми кончиками пальцев по щеке Героя, попутно заправляя за ухо выбившуюся прядку волос, в его глазах читалось неукротимое желание…

— Но одной сцены мало, — снова остановил его Герой.

— С чего это?

— Слушай, я все-таки положительный персонаж. Я олицетворяю собой добро, справедливость, защищаю правду и свободу, несу свет надежды тем, кто в ней нуждается. Я не могу вот так вот взять и потрахаться со Злодеем всего лишь после одной сцены флирта.

— И сколько же сцен флирта тебе нужно?

— Ну, хотя бы две. Причем логично связанных.

— Но это уже явно не мини, — Злодей был откровенно недоволен.

— Ну да, — виновато развел руками Герой. — К тому же кроме всего прочего у меня депрессия и супергеройский кризис. Люди, в которых я был уверен, как в себе, оказались совсем не такими, и теперь я не знаю, насколько вообще был прав в своих действиях. Прости, но прямо сейчас мне абсолютно не до секса.

Злодей вздохнул. Задача усложнялась с каждой минутой.

— Ну, тогда нам не нужны сцены флирта. Нам нужно с тобой просто побухать. А потом потрахаться.

— Думаешь, это хорошая идея?

— Да, и если мы не будем лить воду, то вполне уложимся в мини.

— Но мне так понравилась та сцена флирта… — расстроился Герой.

— Ладно, давай ее оставим, — согласился Злодей. — Это уже не будет мини, но до пяти тыщ закончим.

— Ну, тогда давай еще добавим то, как ты узнал мою личность?

Блядь, еще же его личность. Честно говоря, со всеми этими фантворческими битвами Злодей уже начал забывать, когда он на самом деле вычислил личность Героя. Иногда ему казалось, что он знал ее с самого начала.

Он нежно провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Героя, попутно заправляя за ухо выбившуюся прядку волос, в его глазах читалось неукротимое желание. Он все еще чувствовал торфяное послевкусие виски на корне языка. Злодей с удовольствием заметил, как расширились зрачки в глазах захмелевшего Героя, как тот приоткрыл рот, всем телом поддавшись навстречу…

«Ну, теперь-то у Нее получится», — успел оптимистично подумать Злодей.

Раздался стук в окно.

Злодей попытался не обращать внимания, продолжая тянуться к Герою.

Стук повторился.

«Она не может так с нами поступить!» — не поверил Злодей.

Но Она могла.

Герой встрепенулся, подскочил к окну, открыл его и впустил в комнату птицу. К ножке птицы было привязано письмо.

— О боже, — ужаснулся Герой. — У нас убийство.

— Что?

— Убийство, — повторил Герой, протягивая Злодею письмо с приложенными к нему картинками. — Причем зверское. И даже не одно.

Злодей посмотрел на картинки, и его ощутимо передернуло. Жуть какая. Это что у трупа из пустых глазниц вытекает? Клей?! А в грудь что вонзили? Позвоночник?! Как затейливо... Он свернул письмо обратно в трубочку и протянул его Герою. И тут столкнулся с его подозрительным взглядом.

— Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

— Как — так?

— Как будто пытаешься логически связать это убийство с тем фактом, что я злодей.

— Но ведь ты действительно злодей. А у меня действительно убийство.

— О нет! — взвыл Злодей.

— И мы только что чуть не переспали!

По мнению Злодея, они были максимально далеки от того, чтобы переспать.

— Даже не начинай, — категорически заявил Злодей. — Сейчас ты начнешь подозревать меня, потом выяснится, что это был кто-то другой, кто меня подставляет. Но выяснение всего этого займет еще не меньше пяти тыщ слов!

— Не забывай, что у меня и без тебя депрессия на почве предательства, а ты ее только усугубляешь, так что я сначала должен конкретно пострадать, проклиная себя за наивность и доверчивость, — добавил Герой.

— Вот-вот, — согласился Злодей. — И добавь сюда то, что я тоже живой человек, с чувствами и вот этим вот всем. Я тоже могу обидеться и страдать! Вообще все восемь получится!

— Зато после этого будет жаркий секс с примирением, — попытался уговорить его Герой.

— Да от тебя я только финальный экшен получу, — буркнул Злодей, начиная дуться. — С джедайскими мечами и зомбаками.

— Ну причем здесь я? — развел руками Герой. — Это все Она.

— Я же говорил, что у Нее не получится!

— Да все получится. Не расстраивайся раньше времени.

Одним плавным движением, сочетавшим в себе мягкость и гибкость ластившегося кота, Герой подошел к Злодею. Потрескивавший в камине огонь отражался в его прекрасных глазах, в которых читалось обещание тепла и понимания. Он медленно поднял руку и ласково провел самыми кончиками пальцев по щеке Злодея, попутно заправляя за ухо выбившуюся прядку волос, отчего тот сглотнул и…

— Подожди, — внезапно остановился Герой. — Ты сказал «зомбаки»?

— Ну да, — пожал плечами Злодей. — Мы же в зомби-апокалипсисе.

— Что?! — у Героя расширились глаза. — Но ведь тогда нам нужно спасать человечество!

— Какое человечество! — Злодею показалось, что еще немного, и он точно прикончит Героя. — Зачем его спасать?!

— Это очень важно, — заупрямился Герой. — А еще мне нужно найти всех тех людей, в которых я разочаровался, и попытаться им помочь.

— А это-то зачем?!

— Но я же Герой!

— И когда будет секс?

— После всего этого.

— И сколько это, по-твоему, слов?

— Ну, тыщ десять.

Злодей вздохнул и начал загибать пальцы.

— Так, значит, у нас вначале пять ка слов на флирт, потом еще восемь на подозрение меня в убийстве, плюс еще десять на то, чтобы разобраться с зомби-апокалипсисом. И только после этого секс. Правильно?

— Получается, так, — вздохнул Герой.

— Знаешь что, — принял решение Злодей. — Подите вы нахуй со своим Автором. И со всеми своими флиртами, выяснениями личности, депрессиями, детективами и зомби-апокалипсисами сами разбирайтесь. А лично я пойду поищу себе какого-нибудь другого героя, а еще лучше — другого злодея, с которым мы просто упадем и потрахаемся!

— Ну, стой, стой, — Герой подскочил к рассерженному Злодею и умильно посмотрел ему в глаза. — Ну что ты сразу «подите нахуй»? Ты же знаешь, что не нужны мне все эти детективы и зомби-апокалипсисы, если там нет тебя, — улыбнулся он.

— Сами сказали, что будет мини, а теперь что выясняется! — продолжил сердиться расстроенный Злодей. — Мало того, что макси, так еще и пи-джи-тринадцать! С самого начала ведь знал, что не будет Она секс писать, зачем только повелся…

— Ну что ты, какое пи-джи-тринадцать, не меньше эр-ки, клянусь! — продолжал увещевать его Герой.

— За счет убийств и каннибализма?!

— Ну нет, конечно, нет, — Герой вплотную подошел к Злодею и крепко обнял его, не собираясь никуда отпускать. — Ладно, к черту флирт и выяснение личности. Пойдем уже в кровать? А то мне очень понравилась та идея с сексом по пьяни.

— Вот так бы сразу, — улыбнулся Злодей и приник губами к губам Героя. Одной рукой он зарылся в волосы своего такого желанного любовника, другой залез под рубашку и прижал к себе горячее тело.

В эту ночь им было уже не до сюжета.

***

— Я же говорил, что у Нее не получится…

— Ничего, дедлайн еще немножко приблизится, и сразу получится.


End file.
